


Introduction

by HiMiTSu



Series: Changing Habits [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes never knew that appearance of DI Lestrade in his life would bring so many changes. The last change was Mycroft realizing how important every little change was and how many of them were to follow, each making him happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

With time the way Mycroft Holmes viewed Gregory Lestrade changed, as did the way he addressed him and introduced him to others.

When he first decided to introduce Lestrade to Astrid, that was his PA's name for that day, even though she knew perfectly who the greying man standing before her was and the DI himself had already had a small talk with her while they rode in the car together, Mycroft still thought it would be a nice thing to do. Traditional. Mycroft liked traditions. They were good for keeping life under control.

"Astrid, this is the Detective Inspector Lestrade. Detective, let me introduce you to my Personal Assistant. Her name is Astrid today."

Astrid looked up, smiled and nodded and then returned to her Blackberry. Lestrade frowned, probably wondering what all that was about, but still nodded politely in acknowledgment. Mycroft nodded as well, mentally congratulating himself for a job well-done. Now they could proceed in their starting relationship.

"This is Gregory Lestrade, a friend of mine." Mycroft said to a man they met on their usual 'Sherlock-themed' meeting.

The man, an acquaintance of the older Holmes, who came up to their table in the café did not get to be introduced in return. Polite enough not to show his displeasure at been disregarded this quickly he only smiled tensely, suspiciously glancing from Mycroft to Lestrade and back. He left, knowing his presence was unwanted, referring to some important matter he had to take care of as an excuse. Mycroft and DI Lestrade simply continued discussing how insolent Sherlock was.

"Andrew, this is Detective Inspector Lestrade. I want you to give him any information on this particular case he asks for." This was when Mycroft promised to help Lestrade as a way to thank him for taking care of his younger brother. That was right after Sherlock got shot on his case. The wound was far from serious, but still left Mycroft worried. It was a good thing Lestrade was close to help the consulting detective. Mycroft's gratitude was almost as wonderful as the smile he graced Lestrade with.

"Gregory Lestrade," Mycroft said to a nice dark haired woman that he and Lestrade had agreed to meet for dinner. "My partner."

Lestrade liked how Mycroft's voice didn't waver when he was saying the last part. The older Holmes had decided to introduce his partner to some of the friends he found worthy of that knowledge. First on that list came his old female friend. She was a nice middle aged woman, who didn't stop smiling mischievously when glancing at the couple. Gregory thought she might become a good friend to him as well.

"Mummy, this is Gregory." Mycroft introduced and even a not very attentive observant could catch traces of worry in his voice. His left palm covered his right hand resting on the crook of Lestrade's elbow, stopping a small tremor of discomposure, and he smiled at the elderly woman in front of them. She was smiling pleasantly, but had a regal feeling about her, detaching her from her interlocutors.

To tell the truth, Lestrade was as nervous as his lover, but acted with easy confidence trying to be pleasant and make this woman like him. Unlike Mycroft he didn't have the luxury of permission to act emotional in front of her. Not that his lover was going to use it.

Surprisingly the family meeting went fairly well, if one doesn't count Sherlock being his usual disastrous self. Thankfully all the people present were used to dealing with the childish genius and the calming presence of John Watson certainly had its effects. Lestrade was a bit curious about his presence, but contained his curiosity in favor of proving himself to be a suitable lover.

When hours later they were in Mycroft's car, his personal driver taking them to the politician's flat – the destination not discussed but apparent for both – Lestrade thought about how their lives had changed. He liked when Mycroft introduced him as his partner, an exchanged fleeting glance assuring everyone that it was far from a business partnership. The politician never called him Greg or any other abbreviation of the name. It was always 'Gregory', as Mycroft considered any other variations undignified for an honorable man, but Lestrade liked even that. No one else addressed him like that.

But in the end all of that was actually insignificant. He didn't care what Mycroft called him. The real importance held that soft tone in which he always pronounced the name and a smile and a well concealed laugh in his eyes as Mycroft announced the nature of their relationship to the world.

"Let me introduce you Gregory, my husband."


End file.
